School Days!
by forever-obedient
Summary: Harry Potter-verse. Drabble series revolving around the Inuyasha cast struggling to survive Hogwarts exams, love triangles, and good old-fashioned teenage angst! Even budding wizards can have their fair share of drama. At the end of the day though, it really all comes down to friendship! Mostly Kagome-centric, but focuses on others too. Rated for Inuyasha's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm starting another story! Just drabbles though. Updates will probably be once a week for like the first 10 chapters, but after that it's basically just whenever something pops into my head. Hope you enjoy! Review and/or favorite, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters or Harry Potter universe.

* * *

*flashback*

 _"_ _Kagome Higurashi!"_

 _Professor Kaede's voice boomed loudly in the giant halls of Hogwarts. Kagome's eyes widened in nervous anticipation as her fellow students looked every which way searching for her, although they didn't know it. Shaking off any feelings of fear, she took one clumsy step after another until she found herself on a familiar wooden stool, facing her peers as the Sorting Hat was placed brusquely on top of her head. It was almost as if she could feel it, creeping through her mind, delving into her deepest thoughts and memories. And then, she could hear a voice, speaking to her._

 _"_ _Hm… Empathy. Compassion. Yes, quite the capacity for love. Plenty of courage, not afraid to fight for what you believe. Most importantly, willing to do anything to protect those you care about. I'd say… HUFFLEPUFF!"_

 _A brilliant smile lit up Kagome's face as she merrily went to sit at the table of cheering Hufflepuff's. At 11 years old, Kagome Higurashi had found the place that she belonged_ _ **.**_

*end flashback*

While she could still feel the warmth that filled her being at the happy memory, she called out, "Expecto Patronum!"

Nothing. Her wand hung uselessly in the air, while her face expressed her disappointment.

"Eh, needs some work, Higurashi. You'll need a stronger memory than whatever ya just tried," her professor commented offhandedly.

She meekly replied, "Yes, Professor Totosai."

He merely waved her off, letting her return to her seat.

"Right… where was I?"

The class shared looks with each other knowingly. It was unsurprisingly a Ravenclaw that eventually decided to lend the somewhat flighty professor a hand.

"We were discussing the dangers of Dementors and how to use the Patronus charm to combat them, Professor."

Professor Totosai scratched his head absentmindedly, "Oh. Was I really? Well then…"

Kagome sighed halfheartedly as she and the other students filed out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Her friend, Miroku sidled up to her.

He smiled at her bemusedly, "Is something wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome's expression became disheartened, "Not really. I just… I can't understand why I'm having so much trouble with the Patronus Charm."

"Well it's a deceivingly complex spell, even some experienced and well-seasoned wizards still struggle with it," he pointed out lightly.

Sighing again, Kagome replied, "I know, but it seems like almost everyone else in class has had at least a little success with it, except me. I can't even make a _wisp_ of a Patronus, not even a flicker of light!"

Miroku looked at her comfortingly while he said, "Everyone is different. You just haven't been able to find the right memory yet, but once you do, you'll create the most powerful and beautiful Patronus in the class."

Kagome smiled at him gratefully, "You always know just the right thing to say, Miroku. You're a great friend. Thank you!"

A charming smile graced his features, "You're quite welcome, Kagome. However, if you'd truly like to show me your gratitude, we could always go to my dormitory and―"

He made a strangled sound of pain as he crumpled to the ground.

Kagome shook her head at him in pity saying, "He never learns."

Her rescuer and close friend, Sango, responded, "Sometimes I wonder if he enjoys it in that twisted mind of his."

The two girls laughed and hugged one another in greeting as Miroku unsteadily returned to an upright position.

He sighed melodramatically, "You both wound me. Must your humor always come at my expense?"

They looked at each other, then back to him and simultaneously said, "Yes."

The girls burst into full blown giggles while Miroku could only sigh dejectedly. Eventually they calmed down, trying to catch their breaths.

Kagome turned to Sango and asked, "So how was Transfiguration with Professor Tsubaki?"

Sango grimaced, "Awful. Some Slytherin scumbag transfigured Inuyasha's book into a squirrel which immediately ran out of the classroom, and Professor Tsubaki took 10 points form Gryffindor like it was _our_ fault for disrupting class!"

Miroku and Kagome both nodded along sympathetically. Pretty much everyone, except maybe some first year's, knew Professor Tsubaki was not to be trifled with.

Suddenly, Miroku smirked and asked, "I assume Inuyasha is chasing down his runaway book-turned-squirrel, then?"

The image of Inuyasha furiously chasing around a wild squirrel cussing like a sailor entered all three of their minds unbidden. Just as smiles were cracking onto their faces, a figure loomed over Miroku's shoulder.

"I already found it. No thanks to you guys!" Inuyasha's voice was surprisingly menacing as he brandished his book, returned to its original form, and glowered at the innocent smile on Miroku's face.

"Those Slytherin assholes are always gettin' away shit in that class," Inuyasha complained crossly.

Kagome threw him a reproachful look at his language and replied, "Well they are Slytherin's and Professor Tsubaki is the Head of Slytherin House, so it kind of makes sense."

"Not that that makes it right," Sango chimed in.

Kagome nodded in wholehearted agreement, but figured they shouldn't dwell on something they couldn't do anything about.

Trying to lighten the mood, she exclaimed, "Let's forget about all that for now! It's rare that the four of us all have free time nowadays, so let's go do something together!"

"That sounds like a lovely idea! Shall we all pilfer food from the kitchens, then?" Miroku questioned good-naturedly like he wasn't suggesting they go steal from the kitchen staff.

Inuyasha enthusiastically whooped with a, "Hell yeah!"

Kagome glared half-heartedly saying, "That's _not_ what I was thinking when I said we should all do something together!"

Sango looked at each one of them before shrugging and responded to Kagome, "We probably won't get caught this time."

They all shuddered as they remembered the time they _did_ get caught.

Inuyasha interjected with a cocky smirk, "Yeah! We're practically pro's by now!"

Kagome sighed knowing when she was beat, "Alright, but if we get caught, I vote using Miroku as the scapegoat. Since it was his idea and all."

Miroku's hand came to rest upon his forehead in mock injury, "My dear, Kagome. You would leave your friend out to dry? When did you become so cold? So heartless? So evil?"

A smile creeped onto her face and Sango's as they were both unable to resist being amused by the Ravenclaw's more often than not outrageous antics. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes tired of all the chit chat.

"Alright, alright! Let's go already; I'm starvin' here!" Inuyasha whined.

The other three looked at each other with matching expressions of excitement, despite any initial hesitancy, and hurried after their hotheaded friend who was already pacing down the fastest route to the back entrance of the kitchens.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Feedback is graciously appreciated! Before anyone asks though, no I'm not planning on doing a chapter with any of the Harry Potter characters making an appearance. Sorry! Hope you continue to R/R anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A week later, just like I promised! As always, please feel free to review, follow, and/or favorite! Hope you all enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_ or _Harry Potter_.

* * *

Looking around, Kagome could already see Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students decked out from head to toe in red and gold and yellow and black, respectively. Even she was getting into the festive spirit wearing a yellow and black striped set, consisting of a beanie hat and a fringed scarf, as well as sunny yellow gloves. If there was one good thing about the cold winter weather, it was that it allowed students to dress up their normally dull, boring robes without getting in trouble.

Sango's voice broke Kagome out of her people watching, "What's taking the guys so long?"

"Miroku's probably caught up flirting with a girl again," Kagome replied rolling her eyes.

Sango wittily replied, "That or getting slapped in the face by a girl again."

The two smiled at that.

"As much as he deserves that ten times over, we don't really have all that much time before the match begins especially you and Inuyasha," Kagome replied mildly concerned about finding a good seat.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's voice interjected, "Keh. No offense, Kagome, but it probably ain't gonna be much of a match! Gryffindor's gonna beat the shit out of Hufflepuff! Right, Sango?"

"Hell yeah!" Sango cheered automatically before glancing at Kagome apologetically.

Kagome just rolled her eyes at them playfully, well-used to their competitive natures.

"With the lovely Sango playing as Beater, I'm sure Gryffindor will prevail," Miroku stated in his typical charming fashion, a telling red hand print adorning his left cheek as he strolled towards the group.

Sango and Kagome cracked smiles at each other. He really was so predictable.

Inuyasha glared at the Ravenclaw, "Oi! Aren't you forgetting someone?!"

Miroku looked at him and said in a placating manner, "Ah yes, how could I forget? The incredibly strong, nearly unbeatable, considerably less lovely Chaser, Inuyasha!"

"Who you callin' ugly?!" Inuyasha yelled indignantly.

Sango quickly intervened, "Alright, well Inuyasha and I should really be heading to the pitch now."

Kagome hurried to agree, "Yeah it'd probably look bad if the Captain and Vice-Captain were the last ones to get there. Miroku and I should probably go find some seats too."

As the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw friends entered the stands, they were nearly overwhelmed by the cacophony of cheers. Despite being there mostly in support of her two Gryffindor friends, Kagome simply would have felt too guilty not at least sitting in her House team's section. Miroku ever the diplomat and not really being from either House team, was actually wearing half Gryffindor colors and half Hufflepuff colors drawing mildly dirty looks from the surrounding students.

Unfazed by any such looks, he sighed dreamily saying, "Sango always looks beautiful in uniform."

Following his gaze to the players of both teams currently entering the pitch, Kagome turned and gave him a deadpan expression quickly followed by a slap upside the head.

"You're such a lecher."

He just laughed it off genially.

As the game progressed, Kagome found herself caught between cheering for her House team and cheering for her best friends. Every time Sango or Inuyasha scored a goal or stole the quaffle, she and Miroku both cheered as loudly as any Gryffindor, which of course elicited irritated glares from the rare competitive Hufflepuff's in their section.

Fortunately, they made it through the rest of the match without angering anyone too badly and as expected Gryffindor won the match, 130-65. Kagome and Miroku were glad for their friends who were surely ecstatic at their hard-earned victory. Although Kagome was a touch disappointed for her House's loss, she was infinitely happier that her friends had come out with the win ultimately.

Fighting their way through the crowd, Kagome and Miroku hurriedly tried to make it to the pitch littered with a multitude of other students, both players and audience members. When they finally zeroed in on Inuyasha's long silver hair braided solely for practicality and Sango's high ponytail, they noticed that the duo was not alone. The additional students were wearing the Hufflepuff team uniform, and upon closer inspection, Kagome and Miroku immediately shared a worried look. The mystery students were actually Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku.

"This can't be good," Kagome stated unnecessarily and bit her bottom lip anxiously as her and Miroku quickened their pace to reach the others.

"You only won 'cause my arm is still injured from last week's match with those Slytherin jerks!" Koga, a 5th year Hufflepuff and one of Inuyasha's many self-proclaimed rivals, yelled angrily.

Inuyasha laughed falsely, "Ha! Yeah right, dickhead! You lost to us just last month and your arm was fucking fine! We didn't even have our starting Seeker this time, and we still kicked your asses!"

Koga's expression morphed into his signature cocky smirk, "Heh! I don't care who your Seeker is, it could be that Ravenclaw girlfriend of yours for all I care! We'll beat you next time, there's no doubt about it!"

Kagome, Sango and Miroku sighed exasperatedly as Inuyasha took the bait hook, line and sinker.

"What'd you say, fucker?! I could beat the shit out of your scrawny ass in my sleep!" Inuyasha fumed.

Koga scoffed, "Yeah, you're right. You could only beat me in your dreams!"

Kagome moved to step in between the arguing boys before things could get physical, or worse yet, they'd all have to listen to _more_ name-calling rivalling that of two five-year old's except with cuss words as an added bonus.

"Enough! Gryffindor and Hufflepuff both played a good match. Koga, don't be such a sore loser! Inuyasha, wipe that smug smirk off your face or so help me, I'll wipe it off for you!" Kagome yelled in frustration.

Koga immediately looked abashed at the reprimand and Inuyasha looked downright terrified at her threat, although he was making a valiant effort at hiding it. Behind Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku seemed utterly shocked by the normally easygoing Hufflepuff's outburst. Inuyasha's expression quickly transformed into a scowl however, as Koga stepped forward and clasped Kagome's hands in his own.

"Kagome, I apologize for my rude behavior! I didn't see you with that idiot crowding my personal space."

Kagome smiled uneasily as Sango and Miroku struggled to hold back a practically snarling Inuyasha. Ginta and Hakkaku had to wonder at the persistence and single-minded determination of their friend when it came to Kagome.

"It's alright, Koga. I'm sorry our team lost. I know how much Quidditch and the team mean to you," Kagome said consolingly.

Ginta's and Hakkaku's eyes widened at the sight of what, for all intents and purposes, looked like their team captain tearing up.

"Kagome… I'd lose every match of Quidditch if you asked me to!" Koga declared as his hand came up to gently cup her cheek.

Kagome gave a little nervous laugh at that while reaching up to pull his hand away from her face before that vein straining out of Inuyasha's skull decided to just pop all together.

"That's very sweet of you, Koga, but I would never ask that of you," she stated unwaveringly.

He smiled at her softly, "I know, Kagome. That's why I'm going to make you my woman!"

Kagome's expression became mildly uncomfortable, as it often did when she conversed with Koga.

She hastened to reply, "Koga, you know I only see you as―"

"―as a friend. Yeah, I know. But that ain't gonna stop me from trying to change your mind every chance I get!" He interrupted her with his trademark smirk.

Kagome's eyes widened at his assertion, even though it honestly shouldn't surprise her by now. If there was one thing Koga had in spades, it was tenacity.

She smiled at him genuinely this time, saying, "Goodbye, Koga."

"See ya later, Kagome!" He grinned back at her.

With that, Kagome returned to her friends who had moved further away in an effort to keep Inuyasha at bay. Looking at the slowly retreating group, Koga couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Inuyasha clearly yelling at Kagome and his woman to giving the idiot a resounding smack to the head effectively shutting him up.

Ginta came up on Koga's left clapping a comforting hand on his Captain's broad shoulder saying, "You just don't know when to give up, Captain!"

Hakkaku came to flank Koga's other side asking, "Is one girl really worth all this trouble?"

Koga turned on them so quickly Ginta faltered briefly from the sudden loss of support.

The Hufflepuff Captain smirked at his teammates and best friends saying, "Fools! Kagome isn't just any girl! She's brave, smart, beautiful and kind! I'm definitely gonna make her my woman!"

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other skeptically as Koga started walking off the now deserted pitch.

At realizing Koga was leaving them fast behind, they quickly began chasing after him calling desperately, "Koga! Wait up!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feedback and helpful criticism are greatly appreciated!


End file.
